Unholy
by BurnItDown905
Summary: It's wrong and they both know it. Will they stop?
1. Chapter 1

"It's like _you_ freeze up everytime _he_ walks up to the host stand. It's all over your fucking face Mia." Nattie spoke casually as she drove the two roommates to work. Natalya's younger cousin had been hosting at _Vince's_ , the hottest Miami restaurant/nightclub, for almost 4 months and had been heavily flirting with Seth, one of the bartenders.

"Nothing's going on, Nat" the dirty blonde firecracker assured her cousin.

"Better not be… think about poor Tye" Nattie mentioned.

Mia stared out the window thinking about the man in question. She'd been dating Tye Dillinger, heir to the Dillinger's restaurant chain, off and on for two years; up until this point things hadn't really been too bad. Not to say they've been especially great, just… okay.

"I mean… I bet he'd more than rather be working here than for his dad. Could keep an eye on his girl too..." she said smirking, as she parked the car in _Vince's_ company lot.

Nattie teases, knowing Tye had no clue about Seth.

"You're such a bitch" Mia said to her cousin as they entered the restaurant.

"How long has table 24 been sitting there?" Bailey sked, frantically rushing past the host stand.

"Just a minute" Mia responded calmly. "I waited until you finished with that party… they seemed difficult."

"Thanks" she said rushing over to the table with a bright smile on her face.

"You're my angel" Finn, one of the bartenders said as Mia helped him put away some clean martini glasses in the chiller.

"It's kinda slow up there for me tonight" she said, pointing to the host stand, where Sasha, the other host stood, secretly checking her phone.

"Hey there gorgeous" Seth said walking up to the host stand. He hugged her lightly from the side and rubbed her hip softly. It was those soft, secretive touches that always drove her crazy.

"How was your night?" He asked genuinely. The 7 hour shift had been steady after the third hour, then the madness ensued. Typical for a Friday night at Vince's.

"Not too bad" Mia said, putting the rest of the menus away and switching of the light at the host stand. The night was finally over.

"A couple of us are thinking about grabbing a drink at _Grier's._ You down?" he asked hopefully.

About an hour later, most of the Friday staff at Vince's was sitting at the back table of Grier's the local spot for people in the industry. Mia grinded mischievously on the dancefloor with Sasha as a pair of brown eyes stared at her.

"He's totally checking you out" Sasha said grabbing the back of Mia's head so she could speak in her ear. The blaring music was pumping throughout the club. She turns around and catches Seth looking right at her. She whipped her blonde hair to the side and winded her hips back as Sasha grabbed them.

Seth grimaced as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat watching Mia. For the past four months, the two had been casually flirting in and out of work. Seth knew her boyfriend was some chain restaurant douche that never really like hanging around the crew from _Vince's_ and he was fine with it.

More time Seth had with his girl.

He downed the rest of his beer before standing from his seat to head to the back patio. A few minutes later, he was met by a familiar face. He bit his lip in appreciation of how her black halter top accentuated her chest. He scanned her body before his eyes made their way up to her face, noticing her smirk.

"Like what you see?" she challenged.

"With you? Always…". His response was confident as he ashed his cigarette. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Just wanted to get some fresh air" she said, as a stranger's cloud of smoke blew above her head. He smirked at her short frame, putting his cigarette out and sitting at a patio table with her.

They talked for a while about random stuff, and flirtatiously joked as more people joined them outside.

After an Uber to his place, Mia cuddled up with Tye, who kissed her forehead softly.

"Mmm… have fun, Baby?" he asked sleepily. She hooked a leg over his and nodded, snuggling up close to him. The two laid in the dark, drifting off to sleep.

At least Tye did. Mia laid there thinking back to earlier that night with Seth, thinking about how every now and then his hand would find it's way resting on her knee or his arm around her waist. A tingle began as she reached into Tye's boxers, grabbing his manhood, earning a small moan from him.

"Mmm…" he bit his lip as she slowly began stroking his dick. "Oh yeah?" he said licking his lips as he rolled on top of her. She rolled her eyes in the dark as he yanked her panties to the side and slid his boxers down. He licked his hand before rolling it over to tip of his dick before her pushed himself inside her.

She faked a few moans, knowing the routine missionary would last for a few minutes. He leaned in and kissed her, whispering against her lips.

"You're so beautiful…" Tye moaned which made Mia gasp, thinking about earlier that evening.

" _You're beautiful, ya know that?" Seth said staring at her hazel eyes. She looked down nervously at where his hand covered hers on the table._

" _You're bad…" she warned as she noticed Roman coming to join them. She pulled her hand back and took a sips from her drink. He smiled at her, leaning in quick to whisper in her ear._

" _Only for you, Sweets."_

Suddenly, Tye was thrown on his back and Mia was riding him hungrily. He reached up, and grabbed one of her breasts, playing with her nipple as she shut her eyes. The only thing she could think about was Seth's all over her and she wanted more. She dug her fingernails into Tye's chest and he hissed as her hips rolled into his achingly.

"Fuck Mia…" he moaned.

"S… S.. S…" she whispered as her body leaped over the edge and she tumbled into ecstasy. After a moment, she rolled off of Tye and cuddled next to him, lazily falling asleep, leaving him amazed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm kinda glad it was such a slow one today…" Becky, another server at _Vince's_ says as she, Mia and her boyfriend Braun said as they all sat at a patio table at _Dillinger's_. They all worked the early shift and were all done around the same time, so Becky and Braun decided to hang out with Mia while she waited for Tye to finish some paperwork at his restaurant.

"So where's pretty boy?" Braun asked once the server dropping off their round of drinks walked away. He looked around the near dead restaurant, noticing only a few patrons sprinkled throughout.

Mia gave Braun a dry glare as she took a sip of her margarita. "He's probably just back in his office."

"You wanna know who I think is kinda cute?" Braun asked smirking at Mia.

"Babe, don't…" Becky pleaded. Mia furrowed her brow in confusion as Braun continued.

"Come on, Mia… just guess" he said much to the chagrin of Becky. The redhead smacked her boyfriend's large bicep, confusing Mia even more.

"What? Who is it?" she finally asked.

"Seth…" Braun began teasing. "Although word on the street is I'm not the only one who thinks so" he continued with a grin. Mia looked over at Becky, who was staring at Braun shaking her head in disbelief.

"You told him?!" she asked in a hushed tone, not wanting anyone in Tye's restaurant, of all places, to hear.

"Nope… you just did!" Braun howled and Becky hung her head. "I can't believe you actually fell for it" Becky said as Mia's face became bright red.

"Look, don't say anything ok? _Please._ " She begged. "I've got it under control" she assured her friends.

"Oh give me a fucking break, Mia. How do you think I found out? You two are constantly making googly eyes at each other at work. You both do it and think no one notices. It's like all you can see is each other… it's _almost_ cute" Braun said, leaning in to whisper.

"And I say almost because of… Tye, hey man speak of the devil" Braun said as Mia froze at the sound of her boyfriend's name.

"Hey man, good to see you. Becky. Hey babe" he said greeting the trio, sweetly kissing his girlfriend. Mia smiled and gave Becky a pleading look as the guys continued to chat for a moment.

"A party?" Tye asked.

"Yea, I'm throwin' a little shindig on Saturday. It's gonna be a rager" Becky said proudly.

"Remember babe, 'Becky's Birthday Bash'? You said you'd come weeks ago" she reminded him. As the Regional Manager for all the _Dillinger's_ on the west coast, Tye always had a million things on his mind.

"Damn, I totally forgot, Babe. There's a stockholders meeting in New York this weekend. If we get the funding _Dillinger's_ will begin opening international locations" Tye expressed genuinely excited. Mia huffed in frustration.

"You promised…" she said pouting, knowing it's have no affect.

"I'll make it up to you Babe… I promise."

A few days later, Mia laughed along with Sasha and Becky as a crowd began to gather around Dean at the karaoke machine doing a pretty decent version of Blink-182's "All the Small Things." Goes to kitchen where a couple chefs, servers, and bartenders are all talking around the kitchen island.

"Hmm…" Dolph, a server began drumming his fingers over his chin. "I'd fuck Lana, marry-" he began but was cut off by Roman.

"Nah-nah-nah… just people from _Vince's_ none of the other restaurants."

"Well I pass" he said looking around at a few of the girls… "You guys are like my sisters" he said, receiving boos and a few chips and pretzels thrown his way. He smirked winking down at his girlfriend AJ, who scowled sarcastically before elbowing him in the ribs and continuing.

"Who's next?" she asked around the circle.

"I'll go" Seth said, noticing the short shapely legs flex as she reached in the fridge for a beer. She closed it and turned around, just in time to find him drinking her in hungrily before speaking.

"I'd fuck Mia… marry Mia… and probably kill Dolph" he said not looking away from her. The circle grew quiet as most jaws dropped. Roman stared incredulously at one of his best friend's, semi shocked he had the guts to say something like that so publicly. He rushes over to her and pulls her down a quiet hall.

"I know I probably shouldn't have said that in front of everyone like that-"

"You think?!" she whispered, hoping their voices weren't echoing. Unfortunately the kitchen had remained silent as they left, with everyone listening intently.

"Look I'm sorry Mia, but it's true… I'm crazy about you. And yeah, you've got a boyfriend but who can fucking tell? I mean if you were _my_ girlfriend, I'd barely let you out of my sight to go pee" she said as she smiled.

"I know we're friends and I'm trying to respect your relationship as best I can, but I'm only human. For fuck's sake… I'm attracted to you Mia" he whispered desperately as he pulled her closer to him.

She zoned out a second thinking about how soft his lips looked.

"Mia?" He asked nervously when she hadn't responded for a moment.

"I uh… I should go find Sasha…" she said stepping around hi, trying her best not to make eye contact as she rushed through the kitchen.

A few seconds later, Seth returned to the kitchen and was greeted by a few sympathetic smiles. Roman gently pat him on the shoulder and assured him it'd be ok.

A few hours later, Mia emerged from an upstairs bathroom and was making her way back down to the party when she was grabbed and pulled in a dark bedroom. She fought for a second before recognizing the voice.

"You know what I noticed earlier?" Seth asked as he locked the door and she turned around. He could see her silhouette in the dark as she turned to face him.

"What's that?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Her heart was racing just thinking about being locked away with him, and here it was a reality.

"You never said you _didn't_ want me too." His statement was full of almost cockiness. He smirked in the dark and she rolled her eyes as the began to get use to the lack of light.

"Say it" he demanded, leaning against the door, trapping her between it and his own body.

"I… I…" she stuttered, subconsciously licking her bottom lip before biting it.

"Tell me you don't want me..." he said, dipping his head down, sending a trail of kisses from her exposed collarbone up her neck. She sucked in a deep breath, closing her eyes as his lips hovered dangerously close to hers.

"Tell me-" he began before her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down, sucking in his bottom lip between her teeth. He moaned against her and kissed her back, walking them back to the bed. They fell back and continued to make out.

"That's why _I'm_ the man!" Becky exclaimed from the beer pong table set up on the patio. Mia and Seth looked up at the open window then laughed, still in each others embrace on the bed.

"I guess we should get back…" Seth said scooting off the bed, but was stopped when he felt a small hand grab his arm.

"Seth wait. I…" she began nervously. He looked back at her in the moonlight and thought she was perfect.

"I want you…" the words he'd been waiting for finally fell from her lips and Seth attacked them again, hungrily exploring her mouth.

A hand crept up her red basic mini dress and groaned as he felt himself getting hard.

"No panties… mmm bad girl" he whispered grabbing her ass and roughly smacking it.

"I was hoping you'd like it… Punish me Daddy?" she asked innocently, unknowingly flipping a switch in Seth's head. He yanked her dress over her head swiftly and across the room, admiring her amazing body. She had to be a cheerleader or dancer growing up, with her petite, curvy body.

"Get on your knees" he demanded and she happily obliged, turning around arching her back, presenting her shaved pussy to him. He propped himself on his knees behind her and pushed her forward gently, burying her head into a pillow.

"Now you gotta be quiet Baby… people outside might hear you, okay?" he asked as he rolled two fingers around her clit and entrance slowly. She nodded and moaned into the pillow lowly as he began massaging her tortuously. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she felt his tongue gently enter her.

He heard her muffled moans and continued slowly rolling his tongue around her entrance, before beginning his savage assault, stabbing her most intimate space with his tongue over and over.

Her hips twitched and he held her legs in place with one arm, as his other hand began fingering her slowly. His tongue sucked on her clit it wasn't long that he felt her shudder. He smiled as she collapsed down on the bed exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed and for the most part, things went back to normal. Nobody really brought up the awkwardness in the kitchen, and Seth and Mia agreed that whatever happened between them didn't happen.

It was a typical Saturday night after work, as a bunch of people were out on the patio. Mia sat with Dean, Roman, and Seth, joking about a hitting on Dolph.

"I swear I thought AJ was going to pop a blood vessel" Dean said, rocking his glass of beer between two fingers before taking a sip.

Seth looked over at Mia, watching her laugh,swimming in his jacket. It had gotten a bit chilly earlier and Seth offered it to her.

Mia covered Seth's sleeve over her face as she laughed, catching a scent of his musky cologne. It took her back to being that close to Seth that night in Becky's bedroom. He laughed next to her, draping his arm over her shoulder as the wind picked up.

"One of these days she's going to tattoo 'AJ's' on his forehead in his sleep" Roman joked and the group all laughed. The fun night was almost put to an end when a voice bellowed from behind them.

"Fuck is this?" Mia's eyes widened as she turned around and saw her boyfriend standing their with one of _Dillinger's_ bouncers, Joe.

"H-h-hey Sweetie" she said walking up to kiss her boyfriend. His eyes locked onto Seth as Mia pulled him down for a hug. The two men sized each other up for a second.

"You finally get to meet the guys. Tye, this is Dean, Roman… and Seth" she said pointing at each man. Tye nodded at all of them, mostly sizing Seth up before he turned to his girlfriend.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, noticing the jacket. For a second, just before she answered, she looked over at Seth.

"I got cold.. So Seth-" she began but stopped as Tye semi aggressively took the jacket off Mia, throwing it at Seth.

All three men were ready to snap his neck as he put his own jacket on her. They watched as the Samoan behind Tye kept an eye on Seth as he smirked. The three friends shared a look before Roman nodded. Seth sighed and mumbled about getting a fresh drink. A minute later Tye rolled his eyes in annoyance as Mia went back in to use the restroom.

"Hey" she said sliding between where Seth sat at the bar and the stool next to him. She rested her shoulder on his chin. "You okay?" she asked.

"I swear if I see that asshole ever touch you like that again, I'll make him shit teeth" he threatened lowly, just enough for her to hear as he turned his head toward hers. She sighed, sliding into the stool next to him, turning to face him.

"He's not like that, okay? Promise… He was just… surprised by us, I guess" she said honestly. After avoiding the topic since it happened, Seth was surprised she was actually the one bringing it up.

"And why is that Mia?" he asked looking staring at her honey tinted eyes.

"Seth-" she began.

"Look I'm not going to get in the middle of you and your boyfriend. I told you how I felt at the party and I fucking meant it. Pretend I didn't say it if you want to…" he spilled out, finally confessing his truth. Before she could say anything, more came tumbling out.

"And by the way, screw you for acting like nothing fucking happened. That's a really shitty thing to do to somebody, even if it's not your boyfriend… fucking heartless. Just go be happy with him ok? I won't bug you anymore..." He mumbled as the shots began taking affect.

She swallowed hard taking responsibility for what she'd done. She was naive to think they could remain just friends and brush it away. They both felt something, and now here he was, confusing the absolute fuck out of her.

A couple days later Mia was hanging out at Becky's on their day off. She laid by the pool soaking in the warm sun rays as Becky returned with a pitcher of sangria.

"You're so the man, Becks." Mia smiled as Becky filled her cup and the girls sat back talking.

"I still can't believe he got wasted and said that. Have you talked to him?" Becky popped a slice of a strawberry in her mouth.

"Not since that night, he won't even look at me" Mia said sadly. "I fucked everything up, and now Tye's pressuring me even more about working at _Dillinger's_ -"

"Woah, woah- hold on." Becky began, sitting up on her lounge chair. "You're not thinking about leaving are you?"

Mia shrugged sipping her drink. "It's not like I wouldn't see you guys around anymore,I'll still be at _Grier's_ … I just don't think I can be around him anymore" she said heartbroken.

Braun stood behind the bench, spotting Seth as he did another set of chest presses. Seth had talked Roman's ear off the night before and was offered a fresh perspective.

"Well obviously, you know it was a bonehead move to push her right back to him, right? Especially if you actually _want_ to be with her, don't you think?"

"I know, man." Seth said sitting up. He shook his head. He regretted everything that next morning, but couldn't bring himself to text her an apology; she deserved more than that. He froze up though, once he saw her at work. She flowed so happily around everyone, he didn't want to make her upset anymore than he had. The days passed and Seth missed her more each day.

"I probably shouldn't say anything and Becky will kick my ass if she finds out… but you're my boy" Braun began hesitantly.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

The frantic knocking on her apartment door had annoyed Tye enough that by after just a few seconds he stalked over to the door and threw the door back, ready to pummel whoever the knocker was.

"You again" he huffed angrily, seeing Seth standing in his girlfriend's doorway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, blocking Seth's view inside.

"Where is she?" Seth asked.

"That's none of you con-"

"Who's at the door, Babe?" Mia asked, emerging from the back. Tye turned back to her and Seth smiled, seeing how adorable she looked in a pair of black plaid boxers and a grey crop tee shirt. She stopped on her tippitoes then stood flat, seeing Seth.

He walked in, pushing pass Tye to get to Mia. "I need to talk to you. Look… don't go. I'm sorry okay?"

His voice was desperate as he grabbed her hands and pulled her close.

"Seth…" she whispered.

"I take it all back, just… don't leave, okay? I don't think I could take it" he begged. Tye took a step towards the two, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"It never happened ok?" he asked as the alarms finally went off in Tye's head.

"What never happened, Mia?!" he screamed. Seth instinctively stood in front of her, blocking Tye.

"Look Tye… I was inviting you over so we could talk… This… it's not working anymore" she said, stepping from behind Seth, next to him, lacing her fingers with his. His heart soared as she held his hand. Tye scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I knew it… I fucking knew something was going on with you. You were always just _soo_ happy to go to work. I should've fucking known you were fucking this pretty boy!" he yelled, grabbing his coat and keys.

"I've only gotten to tongue fuck her so far, but that's all changing as soon as you get the fuck out" Seth said walking Tye out the door and locking it, before turning back to an already undressing Mia. He smiled as he watched her leaving a trail of clothes leading to her bedroom.

"I'm coming naughty girl" he said, peeling his shirt off, following her.


End file.
